The present invention relates generally to the art of decorative trim strips and more particularly to a strip adapted to be conformingly self-connected along the marginal edges of automotive body panels or the like whereby to protect the edge against abrasions, scratches, pits and the like.
Trim strips of various constructions have heretofore been provided for installation relative to a marginal edge of sheet or panel sections and the like for the dual purpose of protecting the edge and for a decorative effect. In a typical construction for such strips, a relatively stiff but resilient core of U-section shaped to embrace and retain itself by friction on the edge of the panel is formed to a desired cross-sectional shape whereby to compressively overengage the marginal edge of the panel. A decorative moulding or cover is normally carried by the core and is generally provided with a bright lustrous appearance to augment the aesthetics of the vehicle. The decorative effect of the trim strip can be achieved in a number of different ways and may be accomplished merely by embossing the exterior surface of the strip during production. One decorative effect which has been used extensively is accomplished by adhering a film of metalized plastic to an exposed outer surface of an elastomeric moulding carried by the core or body. A transparent coating can be located over the film whereby the metalized plastic is visible therethrough and gives the trim strip the appearance of chrome.
In the production of edge trim strips, the body or core portion is generally formed of metal and U-shaped to accommodate reception of the marginal edge of the panel. To permit the core to be deformed in conformance with the shape of the marginal edge, the integrity thereof is weakened by the provision of a plurality of longitudinally spaced slots or notches. In the current practice it has been common to apply the decorative covering directly to the outer surface of the core portion in closely overlying relationship. Due to the fact that the strip bends primarily at the slots, undesirable characteristics in the appearance of the trim strip when the strip is conformingly bent in accordance to the shape of the marginal edge have been caused by the fact that the core will generally bend in a plurality of small, generally flat segments relative to an arcuately shaped edge portion of the panel. By virtue of its direct connection with the core, the covering will also assume the same configuration consisting of a series of flats rather than a smooth arcuate shape. Other defects or irregularities of the core are also apt to be visible in the exterior surface of the decorative cover and can result in a substantial quantity of strip produced being unacceptable for use.
In accordance with the present invention, an edge trim structure of the character described hereinabove is provided wherein the appearance of uneven surface contours including the aforementioned flats along an arcuately shaped contour of the marginal edge is minimized or eliminated. More particularly, and in conformance with one aspect of the present invention, an elastomeric moulding or cover carrying the decorative material is bonded to the metal core or body of the trim strip solely along marginal edge portions so that the intermediate portion therebetween is substantially independent of the core. This advantageously permits the mounding and decorative material thereof to float or in other words, assume its own contour relative to the marginal edge of the body panel whereby the tendency of the outer surface of the core underlying the moulding to distort the shape of the moulding or be visually discernible is substantially eliminated.